Blushing To The Tips Of His Horns
by XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX
Summary: Juniper didn't believe him one bit, she knew the satyr well enough to know that he was lying. He always rubbed his neck, and blushed to the tips of his horns. Or maybe the blushing was implied whenever she was around. She was having thoughts that Grover liked her, and she was having the same thoughts about him. Gruniper one-shot! Please R & R! It would make my day if you did. (:


**Another one-shot! Whoop-de-doo! Go check out my other one called, Stalked. It's a Frazel fic. I'm doing plenty of one-shots for the characters who do not get enough stories about them, just them, on here. **

**Please tell me what you think, I'm also practicing my writing style with one-shots, so please dearly give me thoughts. OH, by the way, my friend and I switch out on P.O.V.'s.**

**~Continue reading for pure awesomeness c;**

**Disclaimer: I am not a dude. . .**

* * *

**Grover's P.O.V.**

Juniper was the prettiest tree nymph he had ever seen. She was the _only_ tree nymph who actually gave some part of her day, to actually talk to him. Grover loved how she giggled at him whenever he would do something stupid, her laugh was so melodious, humble, and sweet it made Grover want to dance to the sound of her giggles. Also, how concerned she could be whenever he was feeling down, she always had a way of cheering him up. Acting all tree like, and awesomeness flowing from her branches. She could even win a race between his love for enchiladas, and her. Everyone knows that it's impossible to catch his attention from something, other than enchiladas. That's how much he adored her. She was like the perfect girlfriend material, but he wondered if she thought the same way about him. _I doubt it_, he thought.

"Dude," Percy called Grover back into senses. Grover looked at him in is _what-is-so-important-that-you-had-to-disturb-my-daydreaming_ look. He realized he doing that alot, way too much.

Percy smirked,"Still daydreaming about Juniper, eh?"

Grover felt his face get hot,"Wh-what? No. I was thinking about all the possible ways on where to. . .To find Pan. Where'd you get that from?"

Percy looked at him like he was stupid. _If only you realized how many people give you that look, Perce, you wouldn't be talking_, Grover thought. "Well, maybe by the fact that you keep staring into the woods, or you randomly blush at random moments. I mean, you keep smiling, and shaking your head. You don't even do this when you're thinking about tin cans, c'mon bro, I'm not that stupid! Hmm, I don't know Grover, where did_ I_ get that from?" Percy questioned in a mock manner.

"Well, I wouldn't be talking! Mr. I-Love-Annabeth-Chase," Grover teased, trying to escape from this situation.

"Wh-What?" Percy asked, utterly confused. "She's my best friend, you really think I like her like _that_?"

"Yes," Grover answered simply. "Why else would I say it in the first place?"

"You know what I need to. . . ah think," Percy said, as he walked towards the beach. He always did that when he was distressed about something or needing time to relax and think, so pretty much everyday.

Grover sighed, as he watched Percy's descending figure walk towards the beach. As much as he hated it, he knew Percy was right. He did daydream alot about Juniper, to the point where it made him look like some crazy person. It was obvious, something that anyone could see, even the oblivious Percy Jackson. He was in love.

**Juniper's P.O.V.**

Juniper watched as Grover slumped his shoulders in a defeated manner. After his talk with Percy, she knew Percy had said something that had bothered him to the fullest. She, being the caring nymph that she is, decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Grover," Juniper started. "Are you OK, you look. . .defeated?"

Grover turned around, and bleated ,"Juniper! Hi, hello. Um, I'm fine. . .I-ah just found out they weren't serving enchiladas for dinner. You know how much of a let-down that is for me."

Juniper didn't believe him one bit, she knew the satyr well enough to know that he was lying. He always rubbed his neck, and blushed to the tips of his horns. Or maybe the blushing was implied whenever she was around. She was having thoughts that Grover liked her, and she was having the same thoughts about him.

She loved how much the silly satyr cared for nature, and how he was so determined to find Pan. His determination was so fierce, it made you believe that he was the one to find the last god, Pan. She loved his nervous demeanor, he acted more silly than he could ever be, and it was such a joy to watch him in discomfort. _Oh gods_, Juniper thought, _this silly satyr has gotten me head over heels in love with him, not that I'd wear heels anyway_.

"Grover," Juniper said sincerely. "I know when you're lying, and I don't like being lied to. _Please_, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

"Well," Grover was still blushing. "It's about this nature spirit, I. . .Have a crush on. And Percy was making fun of me, about daydreaming about her."

"Oh," Juniper said in a small voice, she was uncertain if it was really her he liked. "What's her name? Maybe I-I know her, and you guys could get together?"

What the Pan did she just do? She was in love with Grover, and here she was trying to hook him up with some other nature spirit! _Great going Juniper_, she thought.

"Oh, I don't know her name but she's a pine tree," Grover said uncertainly.

_Oh Hades to the no_, Juniper thought,_ It better not be Izzy! 'Cause I made it pretty clear, that Grover was my man, ain't nobody else's!_

"Um, OK," Juniper said sadly. "I know alot of pine tree nymph's it could be Izzy, Maritza, Piney, Gloria, Thelma, Arima, Caroline, Xmephlia, Alyx-" Grover cut her off.

"OK, I get it," Grover laughed nervously. "It will never work out, anyway. Well, I need to go. . .I have strawberry plucking with the Demeter children in five!"

She stared at him running towards the strawberry fields, she wished that things could go so much easier with them. Juniper had never felt this way before, for all the years she had been a tree, she was in love.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Everyone was pestering him about him and Annabeth being in love. He really didn't know what 'being in love' felt like, but when his best friend practically confessed that he thought he loved her too, that's when he broke down. All he thought of Annabeth was as a friend, he loved her as a friend. But he didn't love her like _that_, or did he?

Percy emerged from the water, and pulled himself up towards the dock. As he was walking back to Camp Half-Blood, he heard crying near by, and decided to follow found himself walking in the woods, the crying was getting louder and louder, until the point he spotted Juniper crying on a rock, shaking with vicious tears.

"What did Grover do?" Percy immediately asked, he knew Grover was caught in the spider's web, and probably said something insensitive to her.

Juniper looked up, and quickly wiped away her tears, and sniffled. "Grover told me that he liked some other tree nymph, and I was hoping that it was me, but I'm not a pine tree. Why can't I be a pine tree, they're obviously better than juniper tree's, if Grover likes one? No offense ladies," Juniper called out to her fellow sisters. A couple of 'screw you's', 'it's OK Junie', and 'you are so totally right', were passed around.

"Juniper," Percy sighed. "Grover was lying to you. He likes _you_, not some other nature spirit. He always daydreams about you, and smiles whenever your name is mentioned. I'm not an expert on things like this-" He was cut off by a nymph who yelled incredously at him.

"Obviously, you don't even know you're own BFF is in love with you!" Damn, even the nymphs know about this 'being in love' situation too, was it really that obviously?

"-but I'm pretty sure that Grover likes you. If you can take his mind off of something other than food, then you know you've got him. He likes you probably even more than he loves his enchiladas," Percy finished with a smile. Juniper giggled at the enchilada reference.

"Are you sure Percy?" Juniper asked. "I don't want to start unneeded drama, only to embarass myself in front of him."

"I'm absolutely sure," Percy answered. "Just go talk to him, everything will work out fine."

"It better," Juniper mumbled, as she got off the rock she was sitting on and walked off to find Grover.

**Grover's P.O.V. (No more switching P.O.V.'s YAYAYAYAY c;)**

Grover looked around the strawberry field to make sure no one was watching him, he quickly plucked a strawberry and was about to throw it into his mouth, until a hand intercepted it. There stood Katie Gardener, with the strawberry now in her mouth smirking.

"Work Grover, you can eat all the strawberries you want later," Katie demanded, and turned her head to see something."By the way, Grover, Juniper is comming up here. . .Probably to talk to you. You can take a ten minute break." Then she walked away to a nearby shed, to grab some tools.

Grover's face lost all the color to it, he didn't know what Juniper wanted to talk about, or if she just wanted to help out. He was praying that it was the second option. Grover stood up, and walked towards her.

"Hey Juniper," Grover said. "Do you need something?"

"No, I don't need anything," Juniper started off. "Though, I want to talk to you."

"Oh, Styx," Grover whispered low enough so Juniper wouldn't hear him, then looked up at her. "Well, what is it Juniper, you can tell me anything?"

"Yeah, but you obviously can't tell me anything," Grover looked at her shocked. "Why didn't you tell me that you actually liked me, not some other tree nymph? Grover, I was torn apart when you told me that lie! Just so you know I like you too, but if you can't admit it, how is this going to work out?"

Grover gulped, and looked down at his hooves guilty. "Juniper, I was scared that you only liked me as a friend. I felt embarassed to tell you the truth, I was tired of making a fool out of myself in front of you. I'm so sorry!"

(Juniper suprised him, and kissed his cheek. "Silly satyr, trix are for kids!" LOL NAHH)

Juniper suprised him, and kissed his cheek. "Silly satyr, I love it when you make a fool out of yourself! I love how clumsly you are, I love how determined you are to find Pan, I love everything about you!"

Grover stood there dazed for a moment, and finally said, "I love you more than I love enchiladas!" Then mentally slapped himself for saying something so heartless to her, when she basically poured her heart out. Instead, she giggled and hesitantly kissed him. A _real_ kiss.

After that, they continued to talk about things that were nature wise, and laughed at corny jokes. Rain started to fall, and Grover stood up and stuck out his hand. "Dance with me?"

Juniper giggled, and execpted his hand. They positioned themselves, in a dance position and began to dance to the sound of the rain, in the strawberry fields.

Juniper looked up, and smiled at him and proceeded to give him a kiss. He smiled, then kissed her back too.

"STOP DANCING IN THE STRAWBERRY FIELDS, HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL PEOPLE THIS?"

Guess who said that.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! My friend, and I tried. . .to make the plot long, sort of. Though, we just wanted to have something to practice with. So, thank you for reading. And please review! (:**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX / ANNIE**


End file.
